Inseparables
by Violette Moore
Summary: ¿Qué había de malo con querer cumplir su último deseo, no sólo una noche, sino las que le quedaran? Bailar a la luz de las velas, hacer el amor en una bañera. Inseparables, los dos.


Para: **CMosser.**  
de: Violette Moore.

 _Beteo: **Addie Redfield y Zhines Sulbaran.**  
_ _Inspirado en el tema de:_ _ **Pablo Alborán & Zaz**_

* * *

.

 **Inseparables**

.

* * *

El hombre de la B.S.A.A siguió a la asesina, de Washington D.C, a Nueva York, luego por las elegantes calles de Inglaterra, los monumentos históricos de Alemania, los pintorescos callejones de Italia y ahora estaban aquí, en la alguna vez llamada Ciudad del Amor.

Cabe destacar que en cada lugar que la asechó, le resultó imposible emboscarla. Ada Wong era exactamente lo que ya sabía. Una arpía ingeniosa, embustera, seductora y escurridiza. Cada que su rifle de largo alcance la tenía en la mira, la muy perra se desvanecía.

La primera vez que escapó, le pareció un golpe de suerte, la segunda una casualidad, en Portobello Road, le dio la impresión de que antes de irse, la muy maldita sonreía.

Tal vez lo intuía o tal vez, era así como vivía. En ningún sitio le faltó, ni acompañante, ni copa.

Caballeros de todas las edades y clases sociales le invitaban un trago, además del cigarrillo que tendía a rechazar pero que era reemplazado por un ambicioso y húmedo beso en los labios. Baile de salón solía seguir en sus entrevistas, aunado a los arrumacos a la luz de las velas, sobre una cama o donde fuera.

Había visto caer infinidad de prendas entorno a sus pies: sacos de diseñador, corbatas de seda, camisas de lino, pantalones rectos y ni hablar de la variedad en cuanto a la ropa interior.

Los detalles del sexo se los solía ahorrar, aunque no negaría que de tanto en tanto solía echar una mirada a su anatomía.

.

.

.

En Washington D.C, se preguntó, — _¿Qué es lo que pretendía?—_ Leon Scott Kennedy fue quien la abordó en ese hotel de cinco estrellas. Vestido como siempre, con esos jeans deslavados, zapatos deportivos, camisa de algodón y chaqueta de piel.

Se coló en su habitación cuando Wong apenas y salía de la ducha.

.

—¿¡Qué sigues haciendo aquí, Ada!? ¿A caso no sabes que todo el maldito mundo te está buscando?

—Lo sé, y me halaga que te preocupe tanto, guapo.—contestó coqueta, mirándolo por el espejo, mientras terminaba de colocar el rubor sobre sus mejillas, sombra azul en los párpados, delineador negro en el contorno de los ojos y rímel en las pestañas. Agregó también una delicada capa de perfume en el cuello, puños y pecho, ya para terminar colocó el colorete rojo en sus labios.

Leon la observó trabajar sin discreción, deteniéndose en los lugares de su predilección.

El funeral del presidente había sido hace unas horas. Todos tenían cosas de qué ocuparse. Nuevas misiones y órdenes. A él se le fue entregada una flamante placa y un habilidoso grupo de hombres, pero ambos los rechazó pocos minutos después de haber dicho que sí.

 _—_ _¡No podía permitir que más hombres murieran a su cargo! ¡Que las muertes de sus amigos fueran en vano y que la culpable estuviera libre, respirando, divirtiéndose y cazando!_

Iba a aniquilarla, pese a los argumentos de Leon de que ella no era la culpable de nada.

 _—_ _¿Un clon? ¡Por favor!_

Los documentos que presentó para limpiar su nombre fueron rechazados. Él tenía una copia digital, dónde decía que su investigación no era concluyente y que las imágenes de video no se mostraban claras. Ada Wong era la única en la cinta de video. Carla Radames llevaba varios años muerta, quien disparó contra sus muchachos, quien los convirtió en seres malditos y desalmados fue ella.

Ninguna otra mujer, más que ella.

.

Leon aprovechó el interludio para comentarle lo mismo que ya sabía. Rechazaron la información.

Ella era la mujer más buscada de todo el planeta.

.

—Lo dices como si fuera malo o la primera vez que me ha pasado.—Ada se levantó de su asiento, enfundada en una diminuta toalla blanca, Leon la disfrutó con la vista, ella sabía que lo hacía así que le regaló una vuelta, antes de desprenderse de la tela y pedirle que le alcanzara el vestido sobre la cama. No hubo sorpresa en la expresión de su "amigo" lo que quería decir que estaba un poco más que habituado a contemplarla en lencería.

—Esta vez es distinto…—insistió ayudándola a ponérselo.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó divertida, sintiendo como pasaban por sus formas tanto los pliegues de la tela, como las manos del agente especial de la D.S.O, sus miradas se encontraron al concluir la acción, verde contra azul.

Seducción y jugueteo, contra el deber y honor del otro.

—No van a arrestarte Ada, van a asesinarte.

—Sólo si me encuentran.

—Yo te acabo…—ella no permitió que continuara hablando. Le regaló un beso en los labios que obviamente destruyó sus defensas y llevó a Kennedy a estrecharla con fuerza.

—Que no se te olvide, que tú me encuentras cuando yo quiero que suceda.

—¿Significa que esta vez, te irás para siempre?

—Haré una escala en Nueva York, por si quieres acompañarme.—le guiñó un ojo y lo pasó de largo.

—Helena…—Leon suspiró y sacó un compacto de maquillaje de la parte interna de su chaqueta, Ada sonrió divertida, no creyó que lo conservaría.

—Es algo joven para ti, ¿No lo crees?

—Ada…

—Lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado, así que trátala con respeto o puede que alguien termine pateando tu trasero.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Siempre lo estoy…—hubo un nuevo beso, además de un toqueteo nada apropiado. El vestido azul que bien recordaba estaba escotado por todos lados, no solo en el pecho y la espalda, el largo de la falda tenía una abertura que Kennedy utilizó para meter los dedos entre sus piernas.

La asesina estremeció de gozo, pegándose a él y mordiendo su cuello en el proceso.

.

 _—_ _¿Así es como "no" funcionaba lo suyo?_ —Se preguntó para sus adentros. — _¿Solo tenían sexo?_

La confirmación le llegó al verlos deshacerse a besos y agradeció que su hermanita hubiera superado el enamoramiento por Kennedy.

Cuando los ánimos de ambos se calentaron y sopesaron la posibilidad arrancarse las ropas en la desacomodada cama, ella le recordó que tenía un vuelo que tomar y él una chica que conquistar.

Volvió a retocar su maquillaje, Leon le pasó el cinturón y las zapatillas rojas se las puso él mismo besando sus pies en el proceso.

.

 _—_ _Estúpido perro. —_ concluyó resignado.

Pero al menos ya sabía a dónde es que iría.

.

Nueva York, los recibió de nueva cuenta a los tres. Leon enfundado en un elegantísimo traje negro. Apareció de la nada en la barra del Bar del "Hotel Waldorf Astoria" el vuelo a Londres salía al filo de la media noche, así que la zorra no tenía habitación, sólo disfrutaba de las áreas comunes. Compartieron tragos a la luz mediocre de unas cuantas lámparas, un par de bailes, además de los insaciables e imparables besos. El rubio estaba sumamente enfadado por los nulos intentos de Ada por disfrazar su identidad.

 _¿¡Qué no entendía que cualquier cámara la podía identificar!?_

—¿Y por qué no ha sucedido, guapo?—la insinuación le pareció interesante también a él.

—Hunnigan…

—No pensé que me quisieras tanto. —más besos entregados y él ya sentía la sangre hervir en el interior de sus venas. — _¿Así que todo este tiempo, ella escapaba a la justicia porque él la protegía? ¿Tan buena era en la cama? ¿Tan idiota era Leon?_

—Me has salvado la vida incontables veces, sólo te devuelvo el favor.

—Pero tu jurisdicción y la "magia" de Hunnigan se acaban fuera del suelo Norteamericano.

—Así es.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Parece que sólo estás jugando.

—¿Y qué si lo hago…? —Leon la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más arrebato, rompió su labio inferior antes de soltarla y ella tiró de sus cabellos tan fuerte que le arrancó varios.

—Las despedidas nunca han sido nuestro fuerte, Leon.

—¿Esta vez será para siempre?

—Ten una gran vida.

—Sin ti…—la arrastró al cuarto de baño. Él comenzó a hacer llamadas y cobrar favores para conseguir pasaje en el mismo vuelo que abordara Ada.

.

.

.

Meses después.

.

Contrario de la asesina, él si ocultó su identidad y hasta cambió de apariencia. Se afeitó la barba, tiñó sus cabellos en un tono mucho más claro, cambio sus ropas por jeans desgastados, zapatos de piso, camisas de vestir lisas o a cuadros. Llevaba poco equipaje, conocía lo suficiente del bajo mundo como para concertar una cita con cualquiera que pudiera conseguirle armamento y dinero.

.

El plan de acción de Ada parecía ser sencillo.

Viajar por el mundo en busca de sexo o al menos era eso lo que le estaba parecido a él. Sabía conducirse en las altas esferas sociales. No tenía idea de si conocía a los más ricos allá donde fuera o sólo se vestía para la ocasión y dejaba que sus encantos la colocaran donde mereciera.

Suites, yates, autos ultimo modelo. No siempre podía seguirle el paso, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar "qué prendas jamás abandonaban demasiado tiempo su cuerpo" colocó un rastreador por la parte interna de la hebilla de su cinturón. Discreto y no creía que lo fuera a encontrar porque al parecer, le gustaba que sus amantes la vistieran y desvistieran.

 _—_ _Estúpidos y descerebrados animales._

 _._

De la manera que fuera, esperaba que esta noche, fuera su noche.

Revisó el GPS que la ubicaba de vuelta en el "Four Seasons, Hotel George V" el más sofisticado y elegante de toda Francia, ofrecía vistas preciosas tanto del río Sena, como de los Campos Elíseos, el Arco del Triunfo y la Torre Eiffel, todo esto sin salir de la habitación.

Sonrió satisfecho, convencido de que este lugar sería su fría tumba. Hizo los deberes de acuerdo a lo que había aprendido. Se puede saber mucho de una persona si la observas detenidamente por el lente de un rifle de largo alcance. Y se pueden obtener muchos recursos si falsificas cuentas de crédito además de tu identidad gracias a las habilidades que te enseñaba la B.S.A.A.

Ocultó el arma en la parte interior de su saco, Ada solía cambiar el vestido azul por uno más elegante dependiendo de la ocasión y él estaba totalmente seguro de que no se resistiría al "Jean-Paul Gaultier" que le envió con un botones de parte de "Christian Rolland" adjunto a una carta donde decía que la había visto desde la noche en que llegó.

Tres noches atrás, tomaba una copa con el mismo sujeto cano de siempre. Si le gustaban los mayores, él también lo era y los ceros en su tarjeta de crédito no eran ningún problema. La muestra de sus afectos y sus intenciones estaban en el vestido que esperaba luciera para él si aceptaba beber de su copa.

.

La buscó a la hora acordada. Paris era otra de las Ciudades donde la noche nunca se acaba y como anticipó al entrar en el salón, ella ya se encontraba.

El vestido era de su talla, no tan revelador como lo que acostumbraba usar pero le calzaba perfecto, levantando su busto, abrazando la curva de su cintura, los firmes glúteos y por supuesto, las torneadas piernas. Se calzó unos zapatos acabado mate de doce centímetros de altura, elegantes y finos, debieron costar una fortuna, pero él no estaba ahí para discutir su línea de crédito.

La abordó por detrás, carraspeando ligeramente para anunciarse. Ella giró el rostro dramáticamente, se había colocado una rosa china como decorado en el peinado, fingió inocencia y desconfianza cuando en realidad lo estaba observando a detalle.

Hubo un momento de duda en lo elaborado de su plan. _¿Ella lo recordaría del barco petrolero? ¿De los momentos en que casi la atrapó y dirigió el cañón de su arma a su corazón?_ Sus ojos habían hecho contacto en ese instante, los verdes de ella contra los grises de él, pero la noche en que coincidieron era espesa, además de que se veía distraída, aterrorizada y como es natural, escapó en un instante.

Se obligó a mantener la puesta en escena y sonreír con galantería. Un acto reflejo o quizás le gustó lo que vio, pero la zorra Wong sonrió encantada y aceptó la invitación a retirarse de la barra y acompañarlo en una de las mesas de atrás.

El salón transmitía música alegre y romántica. Sabía que lo primero en su ritual, era la bebida, después los besos y por ultimo el baile horizontal. Se permitió romper la tradición y la condujo de la cintura al centro del salón, ella dudó sobre la intensidad de sus actos pero finalmente accedió. Sus tacones de aguja se deslizaron sobre el piso pulido, los zapatos de él lo hicieron también. Sutiles los detalles que se perciben al estar así, tan cerca del otro, como que la diferencia entre sus alturas no era tan amplia a comparación de la que había entre ella y Leon, que su cabeza se podía colocar con facilidad en su hombro, que los dos apreciaban la música de salón y que por cierto, se acomodaban muy bien al bailar.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Esto no es más que un mano a mano,  
Pero es todo,_**

 ** _Lo que nos mantiene hasta mañana,_**

 ** _Cuando todo se acaba"_**

 ** _._**

Describieron vuelta tras vuelta sin separarse el uno del otro, sin dejar de mirarse el uno en el otro, aprendiendo detalles de sus cuerpos, intentando descubrir cual era la intención detrás de todo esto.

Siguieron así hasta que sus tactos se entibiaron y sus alientos se acostumbraron.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sin ti yo me pierdo,  
Sin ti yo me vuelvo veneno,_**

 ** _No entiendo el despertar sin un beso de esos,_**

 ** _Sin tu aliento en mi cuello"_**

 ** _._**

Frío, cálido…

Descargas eléctricas corrían por todo su cuerpo. No sabía si por la impresión de que fueran ellos los que estuvieran haciendo esto, de que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma natural a la manera en que se conducía Ada, de que por más que lo intentó, las dobles intenciones se le escurrieron entre los dedos, porque parecía única, auténtica y tan definitivamente ella.

Dirigió su atención a los carnosos labios tomando nota de que esta vez el labial era natural y no rojo sangre. Quiso besarlos, morderlos, sangrarlos y adorarlos. Ella había soltado infinidad de mentiras con esa preciosa boca. Negó asesinar a sus amigos, negó trabajar para un desalmado. Negó como siempre negaba, estar jugando para ambos bandos.

— _¿Cuál era el juego ahora? ¿Él era el héroe o se había convertido a su vez en villano?_

No lo pensó demasiado, la siguiente melodía era un poco más ardiente que la primera, invitaba al pecado, a la unión de sus cuerpos.

Eso era Paris y quizás, lo que pasara en el "Four Seasons" se quedara ahí.

La besó fuerte, cruento y directo, ella respondió de la misma manera, gimiendo en el interior de su boca, luchando por entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él no era un amante de una sola noche, nada en su comportamiento debió darle señales de eso. Era ardiente, espontáneo, seductor e indeciblemente apuesto.

Entre besos ambiciosos, el aroma de su perfume se le metió por la nariz, "Imperial Majesty" según recordaba de lo que leyó en la internet, una onza estaba por arriba de los doscientos quince mil dólares. — _¿Quién era su proveedor? ¿El hombre cano con quien la vio la noche anterior? ¿El pelinegro de Italia? ¿El rubio de Londres? ¿O el pelirrojo de Alemania? ¿Cuál de ellos conocía sus secretos? ¿Cuál de ellos compraría, sus afectos?_

Entre más se comían la boca y exploraban sus cuerpos, más se preguntaba si es que a caso él tendría el dinero para comprarla. Los fondos que "robó" eran más bien dinero electrónico, podía tomar la suma que fuera y en un promedio de dos a tres semanas los bancos se darían cuenta de que no tenían nada.

Cuando buscaran su nombre en la base de datos darían con cualquier otro "Christian Rolland" se sentía mal por el pobre diablo pero tampoco es como si fueran a encarcelarlo.

Ada jadeó excitada, él la tenía ahora arriba de una bonita mesa blanca, las copas terminaron en el piso, los meseros estaban a la expectativa, indecisos sobre levantar los pedazos de vidrio o dejar que sus clientes se dieran por bien servidos. Los ojos de ella una vez más se fundían en los propios. _¿A caso no había nobleza en su mirar? ¿Dulzura en su rostro? ¿Sugestión y erotismo en cada uno de sus movimientos?_

 _¿Por eso Leon no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la muerte por defender sus oscuros resquicios?_

Ada sonrió con ternura, lo miró de arriba a abajo una ultima vez y tras humedecer sus labios comentó.

—¿Entonces, gastaste mil ochocientos euros en este vestido, sólo para invitarme a bailar?

.

.

.

Hasta hace tres noches, su francés estaba bastante oxidado. Y a decir verdad, debía agradecer a Claire por haberlo obligado a estudiar esa maldita lengua en el bachillerato.

Volviendo al punto inicial, mientras Wong salía con el fulano del cabello cano, él se había dado a la tarea de practicar la lengua entre los huéspedes. La pronunciación era importante, así como también el saberse conducir, presumir y besar como si acabara de volver de la guerra.

La ultima parte no era del todo inventada, ellos acababan de regresar de una guerra, de estar a punto de perder sus vidas y era aquí dónde estaban.

.

 ** _Ella en la búsqueda "del amante perfecto"  
_ _Él en la persecución de la "venganza perfecta"_**

.

.

.

Aclaró su garganta, pronunciando con tranquilidad.

—Sí, pero además de eso me encantaría verte _sudar…_ —los meseros palidecieron, porque claro está, ellos podrían estar jugando al gato y al ratón, pero había más comensales en el salón.

Hombres en su mayoría, disfrutando con la imagen de sus piernas largas a la perfecta vista. Ada no era tímida, estaba sumamente cómoda con su cuerpo y lo mostraba a cualquiera pero él no podía arriesgarse a que apareciera un mejor postor y le quitara la oportunidad de cobrar su venganza.

—Tú también sudarás, _Christian…_ —reacomodó sus ropas y se bajó de la mesa. Un par de caballeros le lanzaron besos a la distancia, ella los ignoró comenzando a andar en dirección de las habitaciones. Él sacó un fajo de billetes que obtuvo del cajero automático, por los vasos rotos, el mantel y el resto de las molestias.

—No se preocupe, Monsieur Rolland, sólo asegúrese de compartir su número… —él les dijo que sí, aunque estaba más interesado en compartirles el número de su cajón en la morgue.

.

.

.

La suite de Ada, era la más ostentosa en la que él se hubiera postrado jamás. La decoración interior no le sorprendió demasiado: Rojo sobre blanco con un toque de dorado. El vestido azul estaba colgado a lo largo de una silla, además del cinturón y los zapatos rojos que Leon le enfundó. Tenía su propia barra de bar y de hecho le ofreció un trago antes de sugerir con su erótico acento francés ponerse cómodo.

Él, ya estaba bastante incómodo porque al parecer se había metido en la boca del lobo…

No era la primera vez que tendría sexo por sexo, no era la primera vez que vería el cuerpo de Ada Wong desnudo, justo ahora tampoco sería la primera vez que probara sus labios, pero por alguna razón se sentía vulnerable.

—No tenemos que hacerlo…—comentó la asiática en perfecto inglés. —De hecho, no tenemos que hacer nada que tú no quieras. Estás aquí para asesinarme, _¿No es cierto, Chris? —_ anunció todo esto a medida que vertía alcohol en dos vasos cortos y los llevaba con paso lento hasta colocar uno en sus manos.

Él se quedó de piedra, ella se acomodó en la silla del frente.

—Te vi desde Washington D.C, estabas por volarme la tapa de los sesos antes de la visita de Leon.

—¿Qué…?

—¿En serio crees que dejé las cortinas abiertas, en cada habitación de hotel sólo por accidente?—la arpía en persona relamió sus labios, él sudó helado.

—Querías que te viera…

—Forma parte de la lista de "cosas que quiero hacer, antes de terminar muerta"

—¿Significa que te resignaste?

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—¡Tú los mataste!

—Esa es tu versión, no la mía. Y dado que serías capaz de seguirme hasta el confín más recóndito del mundo. Heme aquí, para ti. —le ofreció salud con el vaso en alto y después bebió hasta vaciarlo. Él bebió a su vez, whiskey seco, el elixir de los Dioses.

—¿Así sin más?

—Con la condición de cumplir mi ultimo deseo.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese?

—Satisfacer tu más oscuro y prohibido deseo. —él volvió a sudar frío, los vellos de sus manos y de su nuca se erizaron. Ada doblo una pierna sobre la otra permitiéndole observar la palidez de su piel, los exquisitos atributos en los que honesta y sinceramente se quería perder.

 _¿No era él un reo recién reformado? ¿Un hombre sin patria? ¿Sin familia, ni causa? ¿No era él, el Capitán que todos decían admirar y al que ningún escuadrón podía sobrevivir?_

Ada lo miró fijamente de nuevo, relamió sus labios, haciendo que a él se le hiciera agua a la boca, luego comentó que el tono azul en sus ojos y el rubio en el cabello se le veían bastante bien y eso fue todo lo que él necesito escuchar para cumplir su mas oscuro y prohibido deseo.

.

.

.

Desnudó a Ada con movimientos arrebatados, esperando se aferrara a su promesa de volver posible lo imposible, invitándola a perderse en el pecado tanto como quería perderse él.

La pistola que aún no usaba estaba a la perfecta vista de ambos, cayó pesadamente a la par de su saco.

No que Ada no lo supiera, el arma era lo primero que vio cuando él carraspeó en el salón y ella volteó.

Imágenes de películas de acción dónde la "mala elección" termina con el cráneo perforado por una bala y sus sesos esparcidos por entre la pared, mantel y piso del hotel de lujo pasaron como un flash dentro de su cabeza.

Redfield, (porque sabía que era él como lo supo en el barco petrolero tantas noches atrás) le sonrió con galantería. Ella hizo lo mismo por asociación y esperó a saber de qué iba la invitación.

Que la condujera a la pista de baile no se lo esperó, que sus cuerpos parecieran combinar de una manera tan extraña tampoco se lo imaginó. Que sus manos grandes se acomodaran en su cintura o que su cabeza se amoldara a la posición de su hombro, que sus miradas se buscaran sin juzgarse… Que mirara a la mujer, más allá de la agente doble o la que él decía que era una asesina. (Porque no tenía más ases bajo la manga, documentos cifrados, chivos expiatorios o cintas de video. Nada. ¡Todo con lo que contaba para limpiar su nombre se lo dio a Leon, pero fue rechazado! ¡Ella no lo hizo! No asesinó a su estúpido equipo. A pesar de todas las otras cosas horribles que sí hizo y de las que no la culpaba) Que la besara con pasión hasta derrumbar sus defensas y rompiera sus labios, definitivamente ni lo soñó.

Su mundo, en lo que duró esa canción se volcó de cabeza. Ella estaba en ese lugar esperando la muerte. No ocultó su nombre, ni cambió su apariencia. ¡Es más! hasta había elegido las prendas en los colores de Carla como un tributo.

 ** _"_ _Tú me robaste mi vida"  
_ _"_ _Yo me robo tu muerte"_**

.

El pantalón acabó en el piso junto con la prenda interior, Chris no se sorprendió de ver el tamaño de su erección, si hasta tenía líquido preseminal decorando la punta. Ada, había terminado por cerrar los ojos y levantar los brazos, en una posición de lo más sugerente, porque la hacía ver delicada y sumisa.

La imagen de sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, presionando a satisfacción, hasta arrebatarle más que el aliento, la vida, fueron reemplazadas por otras, donde sus manos se posaban alrededor de sus caderas, dominando su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas para beber de su centro.

Finalmente, eso lo que sucedió.

Le arrancó suspiros entrecortados, además de jadeos de lo más inapropiados, estaba húmeda y caliente cuando su boca entró en la otra, presionó sus glúteos, separó la carne, y succionó, besó, chupó y lamió hasta que todo el control de su cuerpo desapareció.

 ** _Ada, la maldita Wong_**

 ** _La asesina Wong_**

 ** _La zorra de Kennedy, Wong_**

Ella comenzó a temblar en medio de tremendo orgasmo, él dejó de besar su entrepierna y escaló sobre sus formas hasta tener su boca, le compartió su sabor que recibió gustosa, comiéndose su boca sin reclamo. Una de sus manos siguió aferrada a la parte baja de su cuerpo, se introdujo de nuevo, arrancándole un diminuto espasmo, su miembro no podía estar más duro, ni la intimidad de ella más dispuesta, la tenia abierta de piernas para él que permanecía anclado sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose conquistador, domador y asesino de ella.

La penetración les sacó jadeos a ambos, podía ver en sus pupilas dilatadas la admiración por el buen manejo de su instrumento, la montó sin piedad, preludio o disculpa. Hizo con ella todo lo que había querido hacer cuatro meses atrás en Washington, D.C

La vio descender de un taxi, era ella: los mismos cabellos negros, la camisa roja abierta por el frente, los pantalones pegados a sus bonitas piernas y su fenomenal trasero.

Mostró su identificación en el lobby y fue directo a su habitación. Él se relamió de gusto y comenzó a preparar el rifle y las municiones. Ada trajinó en el interior de la alcoba durante un rato, sacó del closet el vestido azul, cinturón y zapatos, luego comenzó a desprenderse de prenda tras prenda descuidadamente, las cortinas de su piso eran de gasa blanca, había otras mas gruesas que podía recorrer si quería intimidad, pero no lo hizo _y hasta ahora sabía el por qué._

Antes de que estuviera desnuda en su totalidad, él preparó un tiro, no disparó la bala, solo se colocó en posición.

 _¿Ese fue su error? ¿Así fue como ella lo descubrió?_

El momento de las preguntas no era este. Lo que quería recordar, mientras la poseía era la delicadeza con que se quitó la ropa al interior del baño hasta desvelar su piel desnuda, los pezones rosados, los pechos llenos, la cintura breve, las caderas afiladas sobre las cuales se hundía de manera alocada. Había erotismo e intimidad en el resto de movimientos, en el cómo abrió el paso del agua y esperó a que estuviera caliente, cómo llenó sus manos de jabón hasta tener una espuma agradable, cómo acarició sus hebras negras, y después bajó por el cuello acunando sus pechos, delineando sus brazos, luego la cavidad torácica, su boca se llenó de agua, al contemplar el jabón desaparecer en su ombligo y las gotas de agua deslizarse hasta lo más sagrado de su ser. Era un momento íntimo, suyo, en que podía ser ella a plenitud sin riesgo a miradas ajenas, a juicios externos.

Y aunque él sabía que debía dejar de mirar, simplemente no lo hizo.

Así debió sentirse aquel que contempló a la Diosa Ceres bajar de la luna y bañarse en las transparentes aguas del río. Tan prendando de su belleza que robó su manto para que no pudiera marcharse.

 _¿Él dejaría que Ada, se fuera? ¿Se convertiría en su esclavo, su perro? ¡Maldición, lo que quería era ser su dueño!_

Se corrió entre sus piernas, pleno, satisfecho y ávido de ella. La levantó con furia, mientras estremecía en diminutos espasmos de satisfacción, la hizo quedar de cara a la alfombra, disfrutó con su imagen a cuatro patas, se posesionó de su trasero y la montó de nuevo.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué no le disparó, si tenía el tiro limpio? ¿Por qué no llamó a las autoridades, si sabía cada uno de sus destinos? ¿Por qué no enredaba las manos alrededor de su cuello y presionaba hasta dejarla sin aliento? ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué la cuidaba? ¿Por qué la amaba?_

Ada no decía nada, a decir verdad, a parte de los jadeos y la fricción de sus cuerpos en ese lugar reinaba el silencio. Tenía la erección más enorme, dura y dolorosa de toda su historia, un hambre que no parecía saciarse con nada, porque quería venganza, pero también respuestas.

Luego de correrse una segunda vez, cambiar de posiciones para que ella lo montara a él, fue que decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—preguntó mirándola a ella, la diosa desnuda y asesina que era, rebotando sobre él, empalándose en él, tenía los labios rotos, hinchados, húmedos de él, los pezones sensibles, sus pechos llenos, esos que él estrujaba mientras lo montaba. Se excitaba con su textura y su forma. Ada abrió los párpados tomándose su tiempo, como queriendo enfocarse en lo importante y no sólo en el sexo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? Has vivido durante tres días mi vida…

—¿Vida…?—preguntó él y entonces recordó lo que había hecho para acercarse a ella. Falsificar su nombre, modificar su apariencia, robar dinero, alquilar trajes carísimos y alcobas en hoteles dónde se hospedaban presidentes, reyes y princesas.

—¿Inicias una tercera Guerra Mundial por dinero?

—Me gusta el dinero, vivir como Reina y ser tratada como Diosa, pero antes de que me derribes y me termines de asesinar, debes saber que todo eso, Leon, Hunnigan y buena parte del Gobierno Americano ya lo saben.

—¡¿Qué?! —si querías desinflar una erección con la misma facilidad con que un niño revienta un globo, éste era el método.

La tomó por las caderas y la separó de su miembro, Ada lo maldijo para sus adentros, él la aprisionó de nuevo con su peso, la miró a los ojos, no había arrepentimiento o mentira en sus ojos.

—Soy una agente doble, siempre he jugado con los chicos malos, pero le paso la información a los buenos, como Leon Scott Kennedy

—¡Mientes!

—No lo hago, las muestras de virus que robo se las vendo al mejor postor, eso es un hecho. Pero también le doy los datos de esas investigaciones a su gobierno. Ustedes han tenido mucha ayuda de mi parte con el pasar de los años. Yo les doy mitad y mitad, hacia donde se incline la balanza, está fuera de mi alcance.

—¿Así, sin más? ¡Mutaciones! ¡Vidas arruinadas! ¡Ciudades Colapsadas!

—Yo no pedí específicamente que me metieran en esto. Cuando empecé, era una jovencita de veinticuatro años con pocos planes para el futuro. Me contrataron para robar la muestra del Virus T-Verónica y mira dónde acabamos. ¡Casi me muero!

—¡Otros murieron!

—¡Yo no les inyecté el virus! ¡A ninguna persona se lo he hecho!

—Pero lo vendes…

—¡Así es este mundo! —Ada se lo quitó de encima y se hizo a un lado para buscar una bata con la cual cubrirse, él también se levantó y por esta ocasión haría caso omiso de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Escucha, guapo. —el calificativo, por ser el mismo que usaba con Kennedy le asestó una cubetada de agua helada. —A como yo lo entiendo, ese virus, arma letal, agente patógeno o lo que quieras, se seguirá moviendo. Si no lo hago yo, lo hará alguien peor y con eso no me refiero a alguien mejor capacitado, porque honestamente mis reflejos ya no son los de antes. Sino a alguien que no les dará nada y la balanza se quedará inclinada del lado de los villanos.

Así que acéptalo. No soy piadosa, porque no está en mi naturaleza serlo, pero soy o fui… —comentó al ver lo colérico de su mirada. —lo mejor que tienen.

—¿Simmons?—inquirió ahora con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Ella se pensó la pregunta, porque no entendía qué quería que le aclarara sobre Simmons, Leon era simple, quería saber si había competencia sexual que debiera aniquilar.

—Utilizó un clon para hacerles creer que…

—Todo eso lo leí en el informe que rechazaron, lo que me lleva a pensar que tus lealtades no están muy bien definidas.

—No a todos les gusta mi predilección por entregar la información exclusivamente a Leon

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Celos…

—¿Y por eso llevas seis hombres distintos desde que te he perseguido?

—Nueve, contando contigo. Y tal vez, rechacé a alguien más aparte de Dereck.

—¿Quién…?

—Un pez demasiado gordo como para ordenar que en lugar de arrestarme, me dieran muerte.

—¿Y no te escondes?

—Puedo apostar a que Ingrid está haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar la orden, y además de eso, ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Esconderme el resto de mis días? ¡Estoy harta de hacerlo! Quise divertirme en los mejores lugares del mundo, conocer amantes, bailar a la luz de las velas, hacer el amor en una bañera…

—¿¡Qué…!?

—Sólo hazlo, toma la pistola que tienes allá y vuelve a tu vida. Te harán un desfile y hasta pondrán una placa dorada en tu escritorio. Leon, puede que te rompa la cara…

—Deja de mencionarlo

—¿Por qué…?—cuestionó divertida, podía reconocer que los ánimos ya se habían relajado. El sexo tenía ese efecto, pero también la verdad. Y ella no le mentía. Sí, era la chica mala con complejo de heroína que disfruta del sexo y el "tráfico" de toda clase de objeto.

—Porque me enferma saber que todo este tiempo lo has tenido tan cerca.

—¿¡Qué!? —fue su turno para sorprenderse. La manera en que la veía ahora era diferente, posesiva, delirante.

Eso la asustó y también excito.

—Que no lo quiero cerca, ni a él, ni a ninguno. Sólo yo puedo tenerte cerca.

—Chr…—su nombre se le atoró en la garganta, él la silenció con un beso, rudo, demandante y por supuesto cruel. —¿Qué se supone que…?—inquirió de nuevo, cuando él la levantó en brazos y la llevó en volandas hasta tirarla en la cama.

.

.

.

Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse después, de pensarlo mejor cuando durmieran los dos plenos de sexo. De momento, lo único que quería era vivir al extremo.

Tenía su propia lista de deseos antes de morir, y uno de los puntos importantes era el de vivir sin miedo.

Mientras existiera el Bio-Terrorismo tendría miedo, mientras respirara un científico loco detrás de otro, tendría miedo. Su lucha sería un sinsentido sin fin y éste era el límite, porque Ada tenía razón. El virus se seguiría moviendo, la balanza inclinando, pero ellos ya estaban agotados.

 _¿Qué había de malo con querer cumplir su último deseo. No sólo una noche, sino las que le quedaran?_

Bailar a la luz de las velas, hacer el amor en una bañera…

A como lo entendía justo ahora, nada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Dos meses después.

.

.

"El número que usted marcó, no existe…"

Claire bufó con molestia. Seis meses, en los que su hermano simplemente había desaparecido. La B.S.A.A lo había dado de baja a los dos meses de su partida y declarado muerto en acción al cuarto. Ella y sus amigos habían apelado la disposición, pero ellos tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer como nombrar al siguiente capitán de su escuadra y mandarlos en un barco al próximo lugar del mundo donde se sospechara de actividad relacionada al Bio-Terrorismo.

Jill Valentine y Barry Burton también se fueron a misiones por otros resquicios del mundo, en Terra Save ella estaba al tanto de las acciones de sus amigos, Rebecca Chambers se había quedado en Washington, D.C junto a Leon y Helena quienes estaban algo tensos con una relación que a veces iba de las mil maravillas pero otras tantas se terminaba tan abruptamente que ya a nadie impactaba.

Suspiró cansada, navegando por el menú flotante de su celular hasta dar click en "borrar" al número asociado a su hermano.

Cuando perdió a todo su equipo, (la primera vez) se había dado al alcohol y las mujeres, estaba perdido en un abismo profundo de depresión del que solo Piers lo pudo sacar, con el soldado muerto, asumía que había vuelto a caer en los vicios, pero lo buscó en todos los lugares que se le ocurrió y no lo encontró.

Hasta hace dos meses, sus mensajes de voz y llamadas seguían entrando. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba vivo y no había podido seguirlo porque se movía con una velocidad alarmante. De N.Y a Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia, Francia. _¿Quién se creía que era, James Bond?_ Y luego, un día. Simplemente desapareció. No encontró registros con su nombre en ningún aeropuerto, hotel o agencia de viajes. Hunnigan encontró movimientos extraños en los bancos internacionales asociados a los días en que podría estar en cada país su hermano. Cuentas jugosas que aparentemente estaban y al hacer el corte gastos resultaba que no estaban.

Preocupada y decidida a encontrar al único familiar que le quedaba con vida, pidió todos sus días de vacaciones, preparó sus maletas y se decidió a viajar a Francia, Leon se ofreció a acompañarla, iba el rompimiento número "ya no me acuerdo cual" con Helena, esto porque la morena le había sonreído con coquetería a un sexy agente llamado Sam.

Llegó por ella a la hora acordada.

Se sorprendió de ver a Kennedy siendo puntual, porque ni a su primer día de trabajo, ni al día del juicio final había llegado temprano. Olía a cigarro, desde que "Ada" desapareció del mapa y su hermano se esfumó a ambos les había dado por el cigarro.

—¿Estás lista…?

—Solo quiero saber dónde está y escuchar de qué se trata esto. ¿Una crisis de los cuarenta?

—Creo que en su caso sería de los cincuenta. —respondió con burla, ella lo golpeo en el pecho y se inclinó para tomar sus maletas, irían en el carro de él, aunque rogaría para que la dejara conducir de aquí al aeropuerto.

 _Quería llegar de una pieza y no en varias o con contusiones que requirieran asistencia médica por semanas._

Al colocar la mano en la valija notó un sobre que fue deslizado en algún momento de la noche debajo de su puerta, era marrón y tenía su nombre impreso. Ni ella ni Leon lo habían visto, lo tomó con nerviosismo por sí era alguna clase de "broma" un sobre con "ántrax" una amenaza de muerte. No era pesado y no parecía traer gran contenido en su interior, rompió el sello con Leon colocado protectoramente a su lado, vació el contenido en la mesa.

Una fotografía.

En ella podía observarse a dos personas sentadas a las afueras de un restaurante, ella de largos cabellos rojos, él de rubios cabellos cortos, la forma de su cuerpo, sus manos, la postura, su sonrisa…

—Chris…—Pronunció sintiendo la garganta seca. Él estaba vivo y lucía tan apuesto, sereno y bien, que sus dedos temblaron a punto de dejar la fotografía caer. Leon no comentó nada, él estaba perdido en la fémina.

—¿Ada…?

Su nombre pronunciado como un poema. Un veneno, la daga abriendo los puntos de una cicatriz ya suturada. Ella estaba en con él, ambos vestidos como millonarios despreocupados, sus ropas ya no eran rojas, eran blancas y el cabello largo, la hacía lucir más encantadora que nunca. Chris se veía relajado a su lado, mantenía una sonrisa natural, ambos de hecho.

Se besaban con los ojos, se seducían sin palabras, si alguien pudiera fotografiar el romanticismo, esa sería la imagen.

Dos personas que disfrutan el tiempo juntas, sin nada que temer, ni de qué ocultarse.

La nota al anverso no era de su hermano, Claire la leyó y necesitó recargarse contra la mesa un momento.

Era una amenaza de muerte pero no para ella, sino para ellos.

 **"El traidor morirá con la zorra"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Fin—**


End file.
